Schief gehäkelt
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Hat Severus Snape ein Hobby? Nun, Albus Dumbledore ist nicht der Meinung und gibt sein Bestes, ihm eins aufs Auge zu drücken ;) Mit von der Partie auch eine gewisse Schülerin, deren Name mit H anfängt und mit Ermine aufhört :P
1. Schief gehäkelt

_Disclaimer:_

_Alles Bekannte gehört – wie üblich – einer gewissen JKR ;)_

**A/N:**

**Auf diese ausgesprochen verrückte Idee hat mich MoSinger von gebracht – Dankeschön, ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu seltsam und abgedroschen geraten, aber es war spät, als ich das geschrieben hab und es hat sich fast alles spontan entwickelt ^^ :P**

**Des Weiteren… ich nenne es immer noch OneShot, obwohl es strenggenommen ein Zweiteiler ist… ^^**

/

Albus Dumbledore lehnte bequem in dem hohen Stuhl, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem wunderbar kreisrunden Büro in Hogwarts stand und so urgemütlich war. In seinen Händen hielt er ein zerlesenes Magazin, aus dem schon einige beinahe lose Blätter heraushingen, und seine Augen wanderten fröhlich blitzend über die abgegriffenen Seiten – sehr zum Verdruss des Mannes, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches hockte und sich nicht an diesem Ort eingefunden hatte, um des Schulleiters Begeisterung für Strickmuster zu teilen. Ungeduldig trommelten seine Finger auf dem alten Holz des Möbels herum und seine Augenbrauen machten Anstalten, sich in der Mitte seiner Stirn zu treffen, woran sie nur durch eine steile Falte ebendort gehindert wurden. Das eine oder andere ungehaltene Schnauben war dem Mann bereits entfahren, doch Dumbledore hörte es entweder nicht oder wollte es nicht hören. Wobei Letzteres wahrscheinlicher war.

Erst als sein Besuch anfing, leise zu knurren, sah er schließlich von seiner Strick-Zeitschrift auf.

„Oh, Severus, wie schön! Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?", erkundigte er sich, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Nein!", fauchte sein Gegenüber und konnte gerade noch die Wut zurückhalten, die seine Faust gerne auf der Tischplatte entladen hätte. „Ich sitze hier seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde und alles, was ich zu sehen bekomme, ist die Rückseite eines bescheuerten Strick-Magazins! Das ist was für alte Muggel-Omis!"

„Ich habe eben eine Schwäche für Strickmuster", erklärte der Direktor sich ruhig und blätterte um. „Oh, sieh mal, eine wunderschöne Ro…"

„Albus Dumbledore…!", zischte Snape zwischen fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Morgen würde ihm der ganze Kiefer davon weh tun. „Entweder du legst jetzt sofort dieses idiotische Teil weg und sagst mir, warum bei Merlins neunschwänziger Katze du mich hierher beordert hast, oder du siehst mich nie wieder!"

„Na, na, wer wird denn gleich so aufbrausend sein!" Sorgfältig faltete Dumbledore seine Lieblingszeitschrift zusammen und platzierte sie akkurat an der linken Kante des Schreibtisches. „Du solltest dir vielleicht selbst mal ein Hobby zulegen. Wie wäre es mit Skifahren? Das geht sogar hier in den Bergen."

„_Deswegen_ hast du mich gerufen?!"

„Ja, du könntest dir etwas mehr Mühe mit deiner… Freizeitgestaltung geben. Jeder Mensch braucht einen Gegenpol zur Arbeit! Was sagtest du gleich wieder zu Skifahren…?"

„Du kannst dir Skifahren mal in den… grrrr!"

„Wie wäre es dann mit Tiefseetauchen? Das muss doch etwas sein für einen Mann wie dich! Das Abenteuer, das Unbekannte, die Frage…"

„… ob man je wieder lebend rauskommt? Nein, _danke_, davon hab' ich bereits genug! Du erinnerst dich noch an den Kerl, der mir ans Leben will, genau wie dir und dem ganzen Rest der magischen und nichtmagischen Bevölkerung? Nein? Rote Augen, flache Nase, weißes Gesicht? Klingelt nichts?" Snapes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und er rollte mit den Augen wie Fluffy, der Zerberus, dem man mehr Menschen vorgesetzt hatte, als er mit seinen drei Köpfen beobachten konnte.

Langsam war Dumbledore ein klein wenig beleidigt: „Du willst aber auch gar nichts Lustiges machen!"

„Ich kann dir einen Trank brauen, von dem hörst du gar nicht mehr auf zu lachen!", raunzte Snape unwirsch.

„Tränke, Tränke, immer nur Tränke! Sag mal, wenn du schon so versessen auf das Zeug bist, warum gibst du dann keine Nachhilfestunden? Einige Schüler könnten es mit Sicherheit vertragen."

„Ja bist du denn von der Chimäre gebissen, alter Mann?!", rief Snape und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als säße ebendiese dahinter. „Eher geb' ich diesen Biestern Häkelunterricht als Nachhilfe!"

„Häkeln! Ach Severus, wie schön! Ich wusste doch, dass dich meine Magazine inspirieren würden!", lächelte Dumbledore hocherfreut. „Wann willst du damit anfangen? Und – kannst du überhaupt häkeln?"

Eine leichte Röte kroch in Snapes fahle Wangen.

„Ja", sagte er schroff und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Woher denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Darfst du aber nicht!", giftete der Tränkemeister.

„Och, komm schon…"

„Nein! Das geht dich einen feuchten Hippogreifmist an!"

„Severus… Das ist eine Dienstanweisung!"

„Was?!", schnappte Snape.

„Ja, richtig gehört. Du sagst mir jetzt, wie du das Häkeln gelernt hast", ordnete der Schulleiter höchst selbstzufrieden an.

Das Grollen, das aus Snapes Kehle drang, schien von sehr, sehr, _sehr_ tief drinnen zu kommen und es nicht zu mögen, wenn es gestört wurde.

„Von meiner Mutter", sagte er knapp und starrte stur an seinem Vorgesetzten vorbei.

„Oh, das ist aber reizend!", meinte Dumbledore ehrlich und seine hellblauen Augen funkelten entzückt.

„Messerscharf erkannt, alter Mann!", knurrte Snape gereizt.

„Wie schön, wenn man sich einig wird! Um dir den Einstieg in dein neues Fach zu erleichtern, werde ich den Aushang und die Organisation eines geeigneten Raumes übernehmen. Immer Donnerstag um halb 8, wäre das was?"

Snapes Blick war weiterhin von etwas gefesselt, das der Direktor nicht sehen konnte, auch wenn er es noch so sehr gewollt hätte. Des Weiteren schwieg er beharrlich.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort!", rief Dumbledore enthusiastisch und kritzelte eilig einige Zeilen mit rosa Tinte auf ein Stück abgerissenes Pergament, das eindeutig fettige Fingerabdrücke auf der Oberfläche trug. „Ich kann dir ja gar nicht sagen, wie _froh_ es mich macht, zu sehen, dass du dich so engagierst!"

„_Das_ glaub ich sofort…!", murmelte der Tränkelehrer grimmig in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, der schon wie elektrisch geladen von seinem Kinn abstand.

„Ich bin schon _so_ gespannt, wer von unseren Schülern sich alles fürs Häkeln interessiert!"

„Wahrscheinlich kommen eh keine…", grummelte Snape. In Gedanken setzte er noch hinzu: ‚Wehe, wenn einer es wagt, aufzutauchen…!'

Donnerstagabend kam und Snape fand sich äußerst widerwillig in dem von Dumbledore zu Verfügung gestellten Raum ein. So gut wie alle Schüler hatten den Aushang mit den exotischen Informationen zur Kenntnis genommen – einige hatten es dabei besser als andere _auf_genommen. Wenn auch nur ein einziger dieser Holzköpfe hier hereinschneien würde, dem würde er aber seine Meinung geigen, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging…! Für einen Moment spielte er sogar mit dem höchst lustvollen Gedanken, den grässlichen Filch und sein makabres Faible für brutale Folter-Strafen einzuspannen, was er allerdings – wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Bedauern – wieder verwarf. Seinen Job brauchte er dann doch noch, auch böse Gedanken wollten ernährt werden.

Genervt seufzend ließ er sich auf einen der vielen herbeigeschafften Holzstühle sinken und betrachtete die Wolle und die Häkelnadeln, die von übereifrigen Hauselfen penibel akkurat auf einem Tischchen an der Wand drapiert worden waren. Was sollte das alles? Es würde doch eh niemand kommen, der noch einen Funken Verstand im Hirn hatte.

Da öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen die schwere Eichentür einen winzigen Spalt weit. Im hereinfallenden Licht der Fackeln im Gang, erkannte Snape eine unsichere, kleine Gestalt. Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger…"

/

Naaa…? :D bin sehr neugierig, wie ihr es findet! :)


	2. Abgerechnet

_Und hier der zweite und gleichzeitig der Abschlussteil ;)_

**Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an KeyMagic, Scathach2000 und Cornelius! :)**

/

Die Schülerin erstarrte in der Tür als stünde ihr ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter gegenüber.

„Kommen Sie doch herein, ich beiße nicht!", gurrte Snape.

‚Oder nur äußerst selten', setzte er in Gedanken und mit gebleckten Zähnen hinzu. ‚Aber jetzt wäre ein vortrefflicher Zeitpunkt!'

Deutlich nervöser als in allen bisherigen Unterrichtsstunden zusammen betrat das Mädchen das Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür mit betont entschiedener Miene hinter sich.

Typisch Gryffindor – klettert noch mutig auf ihren Scheiterhaufen!

„So, so… Sie sind also die Einzige, die dumm genug war, hier aufzutauchen. Warum wundert mich das bloß nicht?"

Grangers Wangen nahmen eine herrliche, tiefe Rosafärbung an, die einem späten Sonnenuntergang in nichts nachstand.

Sehr gut, wenn er von seinem Vorgesetzten schon zu so einem Schwachsinn gezwungen wurde, wollte er sich wenigstens gebührend amüsieren. Wenn auch das hier sicher nicht die Art von Amüsement war, die sich Albus vorstellte, während er ihm so etwas aufs Auge drückte.

Seine fieseste aller bösen Todesgrinsefratzen im Gesicht fuhr er ironisch lächelnd fort: „Lassen Sie mich überlegen… Seit wie vielen Jahren besuchen Sie nun schon meinen Unterricht? Fünf?"

Gespielt schockiert zog Snape die Augenbrauchen in Richtung der Astronomieturm-Spitze und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, wo doch die wichtigste Lektion scheinbar spurlos an ihnen vorbeigegangen ist!"

Mit diebischem Vergnügen beobachtete er, wie Grangers Gesichtsfarbe sich langsam aber sicher der einer überreifen Tomate anglich. Was für ein atemberaubendes Farbspektakel!

„Ich frage mich, was wohl in Ihrem dicken Gehirn vor sich ging, als Sie sich entschlossen, hier aufzukreuzen… Sollte Sie ein plötzlicher Todeswunsch umtreiben, so kann ich Ihnen nur wärmstens die Beratung meiner Kollegin Trelawney empfehlen – eine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet, ohnegleichen! Oder Sie fragen gleich das goldene Lamm Potter, der dürfte sich da ebenfalls nicht schlecht auskennen, mit einer Blödheit und Risikoliebe wie seiner…"

Der brodelnde, innere Kampf, den die schlaue Besserwisserin vor Snapes heißgeliebter, großer Nase mit sich ausfocht, war für jeden Außenstehenden ein Festmahl für die Augen. Ihr Gesicht glühte mittlerweile wie ein kräftig befeuerter Hochofen und man hörte förmlich die kleinen Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf rattern, auf der Suche nach einer passenden und doch nicht gänzlich unverschämten Erwiderung – dass noch kein Rauch aus ihren Ohren kam, war wohl lediglich der Tatsache geschuldet, dass bei diesem Exemplar der Spezies Mensch keine direkte Verbindung zwischen Gehirn und Ohren bestand. Erkenntnis wurde allein über die Augen erlangt und auch das nur, wenn ebendiese Erkenntnis starr auf Pergament gebannt und zwischen zwei Lederdeckel gequetscht war. Bewegliches oder gar Lebendiges war dem System Granger nicht möglich zu verarbeiten.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen", merkte Snape an, nachdem ihm das Gucken nach fünf Minuten zu langweilig geworden war. Kein Ausbruch, kein Aufbegehren, keine freche Entgegnung – wie ausgesprochen öde!

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zeigte sich, dass das Wesen vor ihm auch zur Lautäußerung fähig war: „Wieso denn?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in schwindelerregende Höhe.

„Ich werde dieses Zimmer nun abschließen. Ich dachte nur, Sie würden Ihr Bett dem kalten Fußboden hier vorziehen, aber natürlich zwinge ich Sie zu nichts."

Böse grinsend stand er auf, ließ die Tür mit einem lässigen Schlenker seiner Hand in den Angeln quietschend auffliegen und ging beschwingten Schrittes hinaus. Dort steckte er noch einmal den Kopf zurück und sagte gehässig: „Schlafen Sie schön!"

Die Holztür fiel mit einem klingenden Schnappen ins Schloss, jedoch versiegelte er sie nicht sofort. Zu neugierig war er, was der kleinen Nervensäge in ihrer Panik alles einfallen würde. Würde sie schreien? Das wäre dann ziemlich lächerlich… Allerdings hatte sie ja auch schon Vielsafttrank gebraut, also war ihr durchaus zuzutrauen, sich zu befreien. Witzlos, aber einen Versuch wert.

Snape hob gerade eben übelwollend seinen Zauberstab, als ihm beinahe die Tür an den Kopf flog. Eine keuchende Hermine Granger kam hinaus geflitzt, eine wilde Entschlossenheit ins Gesicht geschrieben, die er sich nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend erklären konnte, und ein wissender Blick in den Augen, der bestimmt nur ihre gewöhnliche Reaktion auf offene Türen darstellte.

„Ich gratuliere zu Ihrer unschlagbaren Entschlussfreudigkeit!" spottete er, eine kleine Verbeugung andeutend, und machte sich hohnlächelnd in Richtung Kerker davon.

Hätte er den Raum doch lieber abgeschlossen.

Als am nächsten Morgen eine zutiefst verwirrte Minerva McGonagall mit ihrer Verwandlungsklasse Gryffindor/Slytherin, 4. Jahr, ihr offenstehendes Klassenzimmer betrat, erwartete sie auf dem Boden eine überaus interessante Nachricht, die sie aufgrund des folgenden Schocks wohl nie wieder vergessen würde können. Etwas schief, dafür aber aus kreischend bunter Wolle gehäkelt, lagen dort einige flauschige Buchstaben aus:

PROF SNAPE LIEBT HÄKELTIERCHEN


End file.
